Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition (Kidō Senshi Gundam 00 Special Edition, 機動戦士ガンダム00 スペシャルエディション) is a 3 part compilation OVA special. It contains extended scenes that were not shown in the anime. The SE is divided into 3 parts between Seasons 1 and 2. While previously not included in the original North America release, following the acquisition of the series by Right Stuf, the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition will receive its first release in North America in September 2018.https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2018-04-15/gundam-00-anime-gets-sequel-project/.130390 Special Edition I: Celestial Being New scenes and changes from the TV series: *The scene where Setsuna witnesses the GN-000 0 Gundam includes a short scene for Ribbons. *Aeolia Schenberg's global broadcast is played during Celestial Being's first intervention. *Celestial Being's interruption of the AEU-09 AEU Enact demonstration is changed. Graham and Billy's lines have been removed, and all footage of Patrick has been removed. *During the intervention in Ceylon, a new scene showing the transformation of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios is present. *The first opening theme of the TV series, "DAYBREAK'S BELL" by L'Arc~en~ciel, is used as an insert song during the intervention in Ceylon. *The intervention in Taribia is omitted entirely. *All scenes at True Pillar ''(Saji/Louise scenes, the testing of Soma Peries'MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi, and Allelujah's rescue mission) are omitted. *The intervention in Moralia is extended: **New combat animation for GN-001 Gundam Exia, including a battle against AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type suits, and the use of Exia's GN Vulcans. **The scene where GN-002 Gundam Dynames debuts its GN Full Shield and GN Beam Pistols is reanimated and extended. **After Setsuna's encounter with Ali Al-Saachez, the rest of the Moralia intervention (including the surrender of the Moralian military) is omitted, and the scene skips to the beach where Lockon questions Setsuna. *The La Edenra terrorist attacks are omitted, though the scene showing the first encounter between Setsuna and Marina Ismail is moved to occur after the Gundam Capture Operation. *Graham and Billy being assigned to work with Ralph Eifman, as well as Howard Mason and Daryl Dodge has been omitted. *Some scenes were cut and changed during the HRL's Gundam Capture Operation: **Scenes depicting the battle between GN-005 Gundam Virtue and the Chobu Special Forces, as well as its subsequent capture and the debut of GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh, are omitted. **The scene where Soma captures Allelujah is changed so that Hallelujah awakens and breaks free from the group of Tierens instead of from inside the Laohu cruiser. *All scenes of Mrs. Halevy spending time in Japan with her daughter and Saji is omitted. *The battle at Azadistan's Solar Power Receiver Antenna Facility is omitted, though it is still referenced during the encounter between Setsuna and Graham Aker. *Lockon and Hong Long's rescue of Rasa Massoud Rachmadi is omitted. *The scene where Ribbons Almark and Alejandro Corner discuss the Azadistan intervention has a new animation. *The meeting between Team Trinity and Celestial Being aboard the Ptolemaios is omitted. *The first ending theme of the TV series, "Wana" by THE BACK HORN, is used as an insert song during the attack on Louise's family, and Saji's subsequent visit to the hospital. *Team Trinity's attack against MSWAD and the obvious fact their target was Ralph Eifman has been largely omitted, and only reduced to a single scene of Eifman being killed. As such, the battle between Graham Aker and the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins and the death of Howard Mason is omitted. *The battle between the Ptolemy group and Team Trinity includes a new scene showing Ribbons deactivating the Trial System on his own. *Another new scene for Ribbons and Alejandro is shown, where Alejandro embraces Ribbons and asks to be taken to Veda. *A new scene involving Regene Regetta is shown. *Kinue Crossroad's investigation of Aeolia Schenberg, which only results in her murder at the hands of Ali Al-Saachez is omitted. Her death is instead shown as a flashback in Special Edition II. *The meeting between Team Trinity and Wang Liu Mei, and the ambush of the Trinity Base by the GNX-603T GN-X squad is omitted. *The scene where the Gundams are cut off from Veda during an assault by the GN-X squad is changed so that only Tieria/Virtue is affected. *The third ending theme of the TV series, "Prototype" by Ishikawa Chiaki, is used as an insert song when Aeolia Schenberg's system trap activates and the following battle between Setsuna and Ali Al-Saachez. *Some scenes during ''Operation Fallen Angels were changed or omitted: **Dynames (with the GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D) activates Trans-Am during his assault on the UN carriers. **Daryl Dodge's suicide run is cut out, but the following scene still shows the Dynames missing its right arm. **Lockon's death is extended to show that he died from space decompression. **Setsuna's flashback to his first introduction to the other Gundam Meisters, as well as all scenes of the Ptolemy crew interacting prior to the final attack by the UN, are omitted. **Lichtendahl Tsery and Christina Sierra's final conversation is omitted. The scene instead only covers Chris' final words to Feldt Grace. *The season 1 epilogue now includes a new scene of Tieria Erde observing the 00 Gundam along with Ian, Wang Liu Mei, Hong Long, and Nena. Also, another new scene is shown of Setsuna being on Earth, specifically in the remains of Krugis. Special Edition 2: End of World *The opening battle of Season 2 is now interspersed with a scene of Tieria getting suited up in his new uniform. Also, a new scene with Lyle sitting in a bar having a conversation is added. *After the opening battle, Setsuna, now in space, inspects the remains of the Lazarus base, serving to explain why he flashed back to the scene during his escape from Proud. *A new scene is added with Lyle talking to Klaus about his invitation to Celestial Being and showing that Lyle inherited his brothers' old Lancia 037. *Saji's confrontation of Setsuna and Tieria is slightly changed. *Setsuna's heading to Billy and Sumeragi's house to convince Sumeragi to return to Celestial Being, where Billy finds out the truth has been omitted. *00 Gundam's first battle against A-Laws is slightly extended, along with reflections on 00's power from Tieria, Lockon, Sumeragi, Saji, Regene, and Ribbons. *The battle over the ocean is greatly extended and slightly changed, cutting out the entire meeting with Katharon, the massacre and Emilio Riblisi, but better streamlining of episodes 4 and 6. *Setsuna's taking Marina Ismail to the Kingdom of Azadistan, only to find it burning because of Ali al-Saachez's attack has been omitted. Instead Marina learns what happened to Azadistan after Celestial Being delivers her to Katharon. *The scenes of the encounter between Setsuna and Louise Halevy at the party, his being exposed by Billy Katagiri as a member of Celestial Being causing Louise to learn the truth, and Setsuna later informing Saji about Louise being in the A-Laws is omitted. Instead Saji finds out when Setsuna activates 00 Raiser's Trans-Am during the battle at Lagrange 3 when its abilities caused a phenomenon where the consciousness of all three of them were able to briefly interact. *The scene where 00 Raiser first uses Trans-Am in battle is slightly changed. *Saji's reckless attempt to separate 00 Raiser from Gundam 00 to chase after Louise has been omitted. *After CB destroys Memento Mori, a new scene with Wang Liu Mei and Regene Regetta is added, as well as a solo dialogue with Ribbons inside of Veda's chamber. Special Editon 3: Return of the World *The events between the Memento Mori battle and the "Break Pillar" incident where Setsuna is separated from Ptolemy II has been omitted, including the following scenes: **Setsuna traveling through the desert and encountering both Ali al-Saachez and Ribbons Almark at the former location of the Republic of Krugis. **Setsuna learning that Ribbons is a former Gundam Meister as well as Ribbons revealing his connection to Setsuna's past and how he is responsible for directing Setsuna's life. **Setsuna being injured by a bullet fired by al-Saachez. **Setsuna retreating to Katharon to recover and spending time with Marina Ismail. **Setsuna's battle with Mr. Bushido, where the latter reveals he can now use Trans-Am. *The scenes of Automatons being covertly used to secretly murder civilians on the Orbital Elevator during the "Break Pillar" incident in a smear campaign to discredit the ESF Coup d'état Faction with a falsified video of them murdering the civilians has been omitted. *Anew and Lockon's relationship is expanded upon during the four months after "Break Pillar". It shows that Lockon had some knowledge that Anew was the spy in the Ptolemy II. *Anew's escape from the Ptolemy II is only left as a small scene. *The lead-up and subsequent battle at Eclipse ''has been altered, including the following changes. **The scene where Lockon punches Setsuna for killing Anew is omitted; the scene with Setsuna talking to Saji is redrawn without Setsuna's bruise, and now features a brief shower with Lockon. **Lockon's confrontation with Setsuna prior to the mission is removed. **Hong Long's sacrifice to save Wang Liu Mei is not shown and her passing the information of Veda's whereabouts to Setsuna was only lightly mentioned and occurred off-screen. **Graham's conversation with Louise about their orders is removed, as well as all footage of Andrei **The scene where Graham and Setsuna enter the quantum ethereal plane is removed. *The footage of 00 Raiser using its Raiser Sword to cut through three enemy ships is removed. Subsequently, the anti-particle gas appears from a unknown place. *Arthur Goodman's attempt to sacrifice his own troops to attack Kati Mannequin's flagship, only for Setsuna to intercept and kill him by destroying his ship was omitted. However, it is likely that he died off-screen as he was never seen again. *Sumeragi's speech to Katharon and the ESF Coup fleet is removed *The battle with the Gaga Forces is slightly changed so that it features more of 00 Raiser. *The fight between Tieria/Seravee, Hiling/Garazzo, and Revive/Gadessa is extended and changed so that Tieria puts up more of a fight. *The Trial Field sequence is slightly changed so that GN-009GNHW/B Seraphim Gundam GNHW/B appears instead of the regular Seraphim Gundam. *During the final battle, some of Setsuna's and Ribbons' lines are removed. Scenes such as Arios ripping out Garazzo's escape pod and Lockon destroying Gadessa's gun are removed, as well as Ribbon's dialogue after stealing 00 Gundam's GN Drive. *The final battle between Ribbons and Setsuna is slightly changed, with their duel in Reborns and 00 Raiser shortened. The third opening, Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi, is used as a insert song for the battle as well as Setsuna and Ribbons' final duel in Exia and 0 Gundam. *The dictation of Marina's letter to Setsuna is moved from during the battle between Ribbons and Setsuna into a post-battle scene that includes the following. A piano version of "Tomorrow" is played in the background of the new scene. *Homer Katagiri's suicide is not seen nor mentioned. Picture Gallery MSG00 SpecialEdition1 - BD Cover.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Special Edition I - BD Cover MSG00 SpecialEdition1 - DVD Cover.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Special Edition I - DVD Cover 51TM+mkPLPL.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Special Edition I - Blu-ray Case MSG00 SpecialEdition2 - DVD Cover.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Special Edition II - DVD Cover B002pnanbg.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Special Edition II - DVD Cover MSG00 SpecialEdition3 - DVD Cover.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundma 00: Special Edition III - DVD Cover Img 517481 60366954 1.jpeg|Mobile Suit Gundma 00: Special Edition III - Blu-ray Cover MSG00 SpecialEdition1 - PromoAd.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Special Edition I - Promotional Advertisement Media Music '''Endings': *01: "I (ai)" by Mille Face *02: "Core" by Mille Face *03: "Refrain" by Mille Face References External links *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition (OAV) on AnimeNewsnetwork.com Category:Anno Domini Category:OVAs Category:Series